


Trust

by Tat_Tat



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, Ritual Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim’s eyes met Jacqueline’s sheepishly.<br/>“I’m going to cast a protection spell over you— if you’re fine with that.” She averted her gaze. “The ritual requires a certain level of intimacy.”<br/>A lump formed in Jacqueline’s throat, her pulse fluttering. She swallowed hard, daring to ask, “What do you mean…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Kim quietly locked the door behind her, dressed in her witch garb, her skirt peeking out from underneath and stripped tanuki scarf dragging across the floor, stirring dust.

“Are you sure you want to come with me?” she asked.

Jacqueline nodded without pause, taking Kim’s hands. Kim gritted her teeth and turned away. A part of her wanted her partner to accompany her to the Witch’s Assembly, but she knew better. She didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Jacqueline was caught.

She had tried everything: first she tried to sneak out of their room, next she charged her a fee plus interest and even attempted blackmail. None of those worked, and though in any other situation Kim would be touched by her partner’s devotion, now it was frustrating. All she was doing was protecting Jacqueline. However, she couldn’t bring herself to say that so blatantly.

“I want to protect you.” Jacqueline said, bowing for emphasis, still clutching Kim’s hands, squeezing earnestly.

“Idiot,” Kim muttered. I’m trying to protect you, she thought, frowning.

“Fine.” She sighed. “But you can’t tell anyone. Got it?” She pulled her tanuki-eared cap off and threw it to the floor. “Before we go though, we have to be prepared...”

Jacqueline jumped, unprepared for what happened next. The witch closed the space between them with a kiss. Her eyes widened, face flushed. She noticed her meister was blushing also. Kim's eyes met Jacqueline’s sheepishly. 

“I’m going to cast a protection spell over you-- if you’re fine with that.” She averted her gaze. “The ritual requires a certain level of intimacy.”

A lump formed in Jacqueline's throat, her pulse fluttering. She swallowed hard, daring to ask, “What do you mean...?”

“Do I really have to spell it out for you? It’s exactly what it means.” Annoyance flecked Kim's voice, but she was still red-faced.

Jacqueline nodded, looking down, staring at their hands, still interlocked. If it wasn’t for how Kim was reacting she would have pegged it as another attempt to bar her from accompanying her. However, as Kim’s fingers shyly wrapped around the ribbon around her shirt collar and pulled it loose, she was sure her meister was very, very serious. She closed her eyes, shaking, burning. She was sure at this moment that some part of her body had transformed into her weapon form, but Kim didn’t back away. The ribbon was on the floor and the front of her shirt was unbuttoned, Kim’s palm warm against her neck.

Kim dotted her neck with gentle kisses, Jacqueline’s breath hitched and she bit her lip. Without thinking, acting only on instinct, on want, she gripped the fabric of Kim’s robes.

“Are you sure you want this?” Kim whispered against her collarbone, “Are you really comfortable with me casting a spell on you?”

Without hesitation, Jacqueline pulled her closer in embrace. “Of course I’m not afraid. As long as it’s you. . . I trust you.”

“G-good.” Kim flushed, burying her face in the nape of her neck to hide it. “It won’t work if I don’t have your absolute trust.”

Tentatively, she slipped the shirt off. She had seen her partner nude numerous times, or in just the plain black bra she was wearing now. The sight had drawn out certain thoughts before but she had pushed them to the back of her mind. But to actually undress her, to touch her was a different feeling entirely. Her fingers traced over the top of the bra and she could feel the rise and fall of Jacqueline’s chest. Her hand slipped inside, taking in the softness of her breasts, rolling her thumb against her nipple. She heard Jacqueline gasp, felt her heart pound in her chest. The robes she was wearing were suddenly too hot and in her way. Briskly, she undid the clasp and the robe fluttered to the floor, joining the shirt and ribbon. Several articles of clothing followed after, and though she was still shy, cheeks pink and swallowing her nerves, she continued. It was more than protecting her partner, and it was more than that her partner wanted this. She wanted Jacqueline, she always had, but she was always too shy to do more than kiss or hold hands. With men it was easy; flirting with the opposite sex was effortless and she relished in making them squirm and turn into a flustered mess.

When they touched, when they kissed, it had taken everything for her to hold in her embarrassment. Typically she shrugged things off, or said something haughty to push her away, only to feel disappointed when Jacqueline politely complied and gave her her space.

She knit her brows. This spell required more than Jacqueline’s trust. Kim would have to break down her own emotional and physical barriers completely. She closed her eyes and whispered her incantation, fingers tracing over every inch of Jacqueline’s bare body. Blue light was left behind where she touched and slowly evaporated into the air. Though they couldn’t see the traces of the spell’s activation anymore it was still around them, hanging in the air, waiting.

“It tingles.” Jacqueline laughed with a snort. She only showed this carefree laugh when they were alone. A smile pulled the corners of Kim’s mouth and she took her partner’s hand in hers, a little less shy. The pounding of her heart had scared her before, but somehow, gradually, she was started to like the exhilaration. She felt alive and unafraid. The fears she had before about taking Jacqueline were away from her thoughts too. Maybe it was the bridge they were about to cross, or maybe it was the magic flooding the air.

She led her to the center of the room where the two twin beds were pressed together. Jacqueline lay down, still holding her hand, urging her forward.

Their bodies pressed together, and Kim couldn't help but fall into Jacqueline's arms. She was toasty and warm: inviting. And her skin was so soft, she couldn’t stop trailing her hands up and down her body, taking in every tiny, cute noise her touch elicited. Jacqueline kissed her, nibbled her lips. She sighed. Her brown eyes watched her, bliss reflecting.

Kim brushed the space between Jacqueline’s legs and she spread them. Jacqueline ached to be touched. She wondered if this was another one of her dreams and she would wake up in study hall. The dreams had never gone this far, or felt this real. She moaned softly, tightening her grip on Kim’s free hand, feet pressing into the mattress. Her knees were shaking, and she was so wet that Kim’s fingers entered her effortlessly.

Kim hummed with glee. “Why haven’t we done this sooner?”

In her current state, Jacqueline couldn’t retort. All she said was, “I don’t know.” 

Her hips rocked against Kim and she squeezed her hand tighter and tighter. The air crackled around the spot and for a brief moment a spark of heat flooded Kim’s palm. Strangely, it didn’t burn. “M-more! I want more of you.”

“So greedy,” Kim teased, kissing her cheek. “It’s strange to see this side of you, Jackie.” She grinned. “I like it!”

All of her fingers were inside, and still, Jacqueline watched her with a gaze hooded with lust, begging-- no--- demanding more. She was insatiable and she liked it. It wasn't often that Jacqueline wanted something so badly, letting Kim decide where to eat or how to hang that picture in the bedroom. But when her partner wanted something, she was thoroughly determined, and although Kim liked having her way, she liked seeing Jacqueline fiercely want.

She tightened around her, arching her back, and the death grip she had on Kim’s hand finally releases. She fell back on the bed, dazed and smiling. The blue light from before sparked back into view, floating in the air like fireflies. They bobbed in the air, lazily drawing close to Jacqueline. On contact the orbs sunk into her body, all at once, illuminating her. Everything tingled and she couldn’t make sense of what was real and what wasn’t. Tears flooded her.

The entire time, her meister held her, tethering her to reality. Kim ran her hands through her hair soothingly, only pulling away when Jacqueline’s body stopped shivering and the tears subsided.

She sat up groggily, looking at her hands, wondering what was different about her now.

“How do you feel?” Kim asked.

“The same as before?” Jacqueline answered, confused. “What did you do?”

“I imprinted your soul,” Kim said simply, moving out of bed to gather their clothes. “You can move, right? We can’t waste any more time here.” She glanced at the window, the orange rays of dawn cracking through the spaces of the blinds.

Jacqueline took her clothes back and dressed in a daze, watching Kim do the same. They didn’t say a word when they snuck out of the dorms, sneaking glances over their shoulders and to each other, hand in hand.


End file.
